Townsville
'Townsville ' is a fictional American city, and the main setting of The Powerpuff Girls. The Narrator always opens each episode with the phrase: "The City of Townsville..." Despite its name however, Townsville is in fact a city. Townsville is practically a beautiful place, fills with clean air, home of super hero/heroines, sharing and people who are so friendly and very nice to the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Professor Utonium. City Skyline The city skyline is the opening scene of mostly every episode. Exceptional episode openings include the Citiesville skyline in Town and Out, the Citiesburg skyline in a Freedom Gal comic at the start of Super Zeroes, and the Farmsville area in Beat Your Greens. Fame This city is most famous for an active volcano which would later become the base for Mojo Jojo's observatory. The city is also famous for crime rates, giant monster attacks and saving of the day. Locations #Cucor's Pickles #Townsville Bank #Townsville Zoo #Townsville Theater #Townsville Museum #Townsville Stadium #Townsville Train Station #Townsville Airport #Townsville Library #Townsville Fire Station #Townsville Police Station #Townsville Prison #Townsville Bookstore #Townsville Subway #Townsville Lab #Townsville Beach #Townsville Mall #Townsville Amusement Park #Townsville Factory #Townsville Hospital #Townsville Hotel #Townsville Carnival #Townsville Observatory #Townsville Arcade #Townville Aquarium #Townsville County Jail #Townsville High School #Townsville Middle School #Townsville General Hospital #Midway Elementary School #Townsville Civic Center #Utonium Household #Mojo Jojo's Lab #Townsville City Hall #Townsville Cemetary #Townsville's Old Magic Theater #Townsville Zoo #Townsville Dump #Townsville Art Museum #Townsville Volcano #Townsville Woods #Townsville National History Museum #Monster Isle #Doodie Diaper Corporation #Hot Dogs on a Skewer #Donut Thing #Pokey Folks #Pokey Oaks Kindergarten #Pickleheim #Malph's #Jargon #Townsville City Opera House #The Nose Plug Shoppe #Townsville Power Plant #Townsville Chinese Theater #Chinatown #Little Tokyo Townsville #Townsville Community College #Townsville Police Department #Townsville Fire Department #Townsville Public Library #Townsville Train Station #Townsville Piers #Townsville Docks #Townsville Bus Station #Suki's All You Can Eat Take Out #Morbuck's Manor #Banana Consumer Elctronics #Townsville Plaza #Townsville Mega Mall #Townsville Stadium #Townsville Morgue #Fuzzy Lumpkin's Cabin Features *Townsville Park is where people, young and old, read books, play games, and have a good time. The park is also home to Mojo Jojo, who lives in his lair atop a volcano. *Townsville's forest is home to precious little woodland creatures, and it is also home to the now-honorary member of the Powerpuff Girls, Bullet (he has been introduced in Stray Bullet). It is also home to villain Fuzzy Lumpkins. *Townsville is almost like Los Angeles, CA, New York, NY, and Seattle, WA put together. Trivia *The coordinates of Townsville are fictionally given as 32°N by 212°W in season 4, episode 4: Him Diddle Riddle. 212°W does not actually exist, as lines of longitude only increase numerically from the Prime Meridian in either the east or west direction until they meet at 180°. If however, 212°W is assumed to be reached by traveling west from the Prime Meridian and then going past the 180th meridian, it would correspond to 148°E. This set of coordinates in real life would place Townsville in the Pacific Ocean, several hundred kilometers southeast of Japan. *In the orignial Season 1, Townsville is in Illinois. *In the original Season 2, Townsville is in Washington. *In the original Season 3, Townsville is in New York. *In the original Season 4, Townsville is in California. *In the original Season 5, Townsville is in Missouri. *In the original Season 6, Townsville is in Texas. *In the new Season 1, Townsville is in Louisiana. *In the new Season 2, Townsville is in Florida. *In the new Season 3, Townsville is in Georgia. *In the new Season 4, Townsville is in Kentucky. *In the new Season 5, Townsville is in Alabama. *In the new Season 6, Townsville is in Tennessee. *In Season 7, Townsville is in Oregon. *In Season 8, Townsville is in Maine. *In Season 9, Townsville is in Arizona. *In Season 10, Townsville is in Hawaii. *In Season 11, Townsville is in Alaska. *In Season 12, Townsville is in Indiana. Category:Locations Category:Places